jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Akari Urokiri1/Czas dorosnąć
" Myśleć o przyszłości, o ludziach, o tym co ważne. Tego właśnie oczekują inni. A co ja oczekuję? Chce spędzić czas sam na sam z najważniejszą dla mnie osobą. To wszystko. Samolubne, dziecinne i mało odpowiedzialne. Kiedyś trzeba dorosnąć. Lecz nie róbmy tego za szybko, bo wtedy życie straci swój urok, jeśli z czegoś szybko zrezygnujemy. Dlatego chce trwać dalej jako dziecko, ale czy mogę? Oczekiwania innych, są inne. Widzą we mnie następce mojego ojca. Ale ja nie jestem gotów, czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek będę gotów...." *** '' ''No to na chwile obecną tyle. Niebawem dodam pierwszą część ;) Część 1 Dzień, jak co dzień. Słońce budzi ludzi jak i smoki do życia. Stoik był jedynym, który nie spał tej nocy. Jego żona Valka zeszła na dół i ujrzała go siedzącego w swoim fotelu, ostrząc siekierę. Położyła dłonie na jego ramionach całując na dzień dobry w policzek. - Dość wcześnie wstałeś kochanie.- stwierdziła zabierając mu broń. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do swojej pięknej żony, którą kochał ponad życie. Była jedyną osobą w wiosce, której mógł powiedzieć o wszystkim i wiedział, iż zachowa to w tajemnicy. Tak było i tym razem. Posadził żonę na swoich kolanach, oplatając dłońmi w pasie. - Wiesz, że Czkawka niedługo skończy dwadzieścia lat a Melodia 15. - Tak wiem…. Czy to oznacza, iż oddasz swoje miejsce naszemu synowi już niebawem?- jedynie jej przytaknął. Dalej nie musiał nic mówić. Dobrze wiedziała, co z tym się wiąże. Wyjście za mąż. Na szczęście oboje mieli idealną kandydatkę na swoją przyszłą synową. Spojrzeli na siebie a do ich uszu doszły dźwięki tupotu czyiś stół. Rodzeństwo schodziło jak najciszej potrafiło, aby jeszcze przed pobudką rodziców polatać na smokach. Jednak ich plan poszedł na marne, kiedy ujrzeli siedzących na dole rodziców. - Można wiedzieć, dokąd to się wybieracie moi mili?- spytał puki, co spokojnie Stoik. - No bardzo wam dziękujemy.- powiedziała oburzona szatynka. Zielonooki już załapał, o jaką taktykę chodzi młodszej siostrze. - No właśnie! Czy to tak trudno zrozumieć, iż powinniście wypoczywać a nie budzić się tak wcześnie i niszczyć nasze dobre zamiary! - Czemu wy zawsze niszczycie nasze niespodziankowe śniadania?- spytała ich ze łzami w oczach. Dobrze wiedziała, iż to działa na rodziców, bo na Czkawkę to już niestety nie. Przytulił ją i zaczął prowadzić do drzwi. - No pięknie. I doprowadziliście dziecko do płaczu. Powinniście się wstydzić.- i wyszli trzaskając drzwiami. Oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość od domu i z uśmiechem pobiegli do swoich smoków. Oboje mają, jako jedyni legendarne i najpotężniejsze smoki. On dosiadał jedynej znanej ludziom Nocnej Furii ona symbol klanu Berserków Wandersmoka. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut a oni byli już w Smoczej Akademii witając i karmiąc swoje smoki. - Jak się spało Błyskuś?- pyta się dziewczyna podając smokowi rybę. Czkawka mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Dalej nie mógł przywyknąć do zdrobnienia, jakie nadała swojemu smokowi jego siostra.- Śmiej się śmiej, ale to i tak lepsze niż Szczerbuś.- pokazała mu język, za co ten rzucił z uśmiechem w nią rybą. Piorun był już gotowy do zaatakowania chłopaka jednak jedno spojrzenie Szczerbatka wystarczyło do uspokojenia smoka. Odkąd Nocna Furia została Alfą wszystkich smoków, żaden, ale to żaden smok nie zaatakuje ani jego ani ważnych osób dla smoka i jego przyjaciela. Po kilku minutach ich tak zwanej kłótni Czkawka poczochrał Melodię po głowie a ta przytuliła się do niego. Nie raz miała koszmary związane z niezliczonymi wypadkami brata, nawet tymi bliskimi śmierci. Jednak musiała przestać o tym myśleć tylko zadać bratu bardzo, ale to bardzo ważne pytanie. - Kiedy to zrobisz?- spojrzał na nią a ta podniosła swoje zielone oczy. Wiedział, o co go pyta. Puścił ją i drapiąc się po głowie podszedł do Mordki. - Nie wiem. Nawet nie zacząłem tego robić. - Niby, czego?- usłyszeli pytanie Sączysmarka. Obydwoje odwrócili się i ujrzeli resztę smoczych jeźdźców. Astrid przyglądała się swojemu chłopakowi. - Nie twój interes Smarku.- rzekła Melodia. Ten spojrzał na nią groźnie, chwytając za kołnierz koszuli. Od razu został trafiony piorunem przez jej smoka, w samoobronie. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś dotyka jego panią. Ta jedynie dała mu całusa w czoło i siadając na nim spojrzała na brata. - Pogadamy później mała. Dziś będziemy ćwiczyć zaufanie. Lecimy na wyspę Łupieżców.- poinformował wskakując na Szczerbatka i wylatując z Areny. Pozostali poszli za jego przykładem, no prawie. Sączysmarka wziął Hakokieł w swoją paszczę i wtedy mogli ruszyć. Kiedy oni tak lecieli w przestworzach Stoik udał się do Finna, wuja posiadaczki Wichury. Musiał z nim coś omówić…. Po kilku godzinach dzieciaki wróciły do wioski. Wylądowali w Akademii, gdzie czekał na nich Pyskach. Dokładniej czekał na przyszłego wodza. Kiedy Czkawka wszedł ze swego przyjaciela mężczyzna podszedł i zaczął szeptać coś na ucho. Po minie chłopaka było widać, iż jest zmartwiony, ale przede wszystkim wściekły. Gniewnie spojrzał na bliźniaki, które nie wiedziały, o co chodzi. - Takie drobne, pytanko mam do was. Które do jasnej cholery schowały jajka smoków w kuźni?!- uniósł brew wraz z tonacją swego głosu. Astrid od razu załapała, dlaczego jest taki wściekły, jednak jego siostra jeszcze nie zrozumiała. - Mieczyk. - Szpadka.- powiedzieli jednocześnie pokazując na siebie palcem jak małe dzieci a następnie bijąc się po twarzy. Chłopak przyłożył palce do skroni starając się uspokoić. Blondynka podeszła do niego i dając całusa w policzek, trochę go uspokoiła, jednak nie na tyle, aby mógł darować. - Teraz to mnie nie obchodzi wasza walka, wasza dwójka zapłaci za zniszczenie moich projektów.- teraz dopiero dotarło do Melodii, o co poszło. Teraz to i ona nie wytrzymała. Podeszła do bliźniaków i jednocześnie uderzyła ich po twarzy, tak mocno, iż upadli. - Czy wam do jasnej cholery na głowy upadło?! Wiecie, co to były za projekty?! Na Thora niech ktoś mnie trzyma nim nie wyrwę wam tych włosów!- krzyczała, puki nie została uciszona przez swojego smoka. - Dzięki siostra. Od razu mi lepiej.- powiedział Czkawka klepiąc ją po ramieniu. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego. Dobrze wiedziała, iż czasami to ona musi za niego wyładować jego agresję. Pyskaczowi na szczęście udało się uratować plany, więc nie będzie zaczynał od zera. Zabierając notes ruszył w stronę wioski, oczywiście Szczerbatek mu towarzyszył. Astrid poszła do Melodii i razem wybrały się na wspólny lot. Dziewczyny musiały pogadać o Czkawce. Miejscem docelowym była Smocza Wyspa. Smoki perfekcyjnie wylądowały na plaży. Dziewczyny zeskoczyły z ich grzbietów siadając na żwirze. Patrzyły na ocean. Ten spokojny błękit, delikatne fale oraz bryza uderzające o ich twarze. Nie śpieszyło im się. Lecz kiedyś rozmowę trzeba zacząć. - Co tam u was?- spytała szatynka, bawiąc się żwirem. - Czy coś się stało ostatnio twojemu bratu? - Ale, o co dokładnie chodzi?- popatrzyła na nią, przechylając głowę na bok. Blondynka chwyciła w dwa palce małego warkocza, bawiła się nim. To był jej tik nerwowy. - Astrid, co się dzieje?- położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu, kładąc na niej swoją głowę.- Mi możesz powiedzieć, dobrze o tym wiesz. - Wiem…. No cóż, dajmy na przykład wczorajszy patrol, zawsze na nich rozmawiamy, jednak wtedy nic do mnie nie powiedział, było tak samo, kiedy przybyła Heather, a kiedy pytam go o to, co dalej będzie z nami zmienia temat lub po prostu mnie ignoruje, mówiąc abym powtórzyła, bo nie usłyszał.- powiedziała na jednym wydechu. Zielonooka uderzyła się w twarz. Z jej brata to taaaki idiota, że ręce opadają. - Ale wiesz Astrid, może jest taki właśnie przez te projekty. A do tego jeszcze bliźniaki zniszczyli prototypy. Myślę, że trzeba dać mu trochę czasu nim wróci na ziemie. Co nie?- spojrzała na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. Niebieskooka chwile jej się przypatrywała. „ Może ma rację…” pomyślała, przytakując jej głową z delikatnym uśmiechem. Potem zaczęły rozmawiać na przeróżne tematy. Takie jak ich smoki, treningi i czy młoda ma kogoś na oku. A kiedy nadeszło to pytanie Astrid ujrzała delikatny rumieniec na twarzy czternastolatki. Od razu zaczęła wypytywać o wybranka jej serca, jednak ta od razu zmieniła temat na zrobienie krótkiego wyścigu. Blondynka zgodziła się, jednak nie zamierzała odpuścić tego tematu. I tak się dowie, kto skradł serce siostrze jej chłopaka. Jedynie musi wygrać wyścig. Taka tradycja tej dwójki, że jako nagrodę przegrana musi odpowiedzieć na jakieś pytanie bez wymigania się. Wsiadły na smoki i jednocześnie wystrzeliły w powietrze. Od razu na prowadzenie wyprowadziła się Melodia z jej smokiem, jednak nie na tak długo. Przy okolicy Berk obie jeźdźczynie leciały łeb w łeb, tylko, aby wygrać i zadać jakieś krępujące pytanie. Nie było mowy o remisie. Kiedy przelatywały nad wioską, ujrzały palącego się Hakkokła oraz usłyszały krzyki wodza na niekompetencje i lekkomyślne zachowanie jego właściciela, który jak było widać nawet z takiej wysokości był w samych spodniach. Zaśmiały się, jednak nie zakończyły jeszcze wyścigu. Wichura i Piorun jednocześnie wlecieli do Akademii, tym samym niwecząc plany dziewczyn na zadanie swoich pytań. Szatynka poprawiła włosy i z uśmiechem spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. - To, kiedy rewanż?- Astrid uszczypnęła ją w policzek i patrząc na nią z góry wraz z zadziornym uśmiechem powiedziała. - Kiedy twój brat odzyska rozum. No to chyba na tyle Wichurko.- powiedziała lekko zadowolona, jednak w większy sposób wkurzona. Dlatego zamiast zejść ze smoczycy wyleciała z Akademii, kierując się w stronę lasu. Leciały a dziewczyna zastanawiała się nad tym, co będzie dalej. Pewne jest tylko to, iż pewnego dnia Czkawka zostanie wodzem, ale czy ona będzie stać przy jego boku, jako jego żona czy jako wojowniczka, to już nie. Dlatego kiedy Wichura wylądowała tylko znanym jej i Astrid miejscu, położyła się a dziewczyna zeszła z niej biorąc swój topór. Jednak przed tym nim zacznie rzucać daje Wichurce udko kurczaka, które smok zajada z przyjemnością. Zamknęła oczy, zamachnęła się i wypuszczając broń z dłoni otworzyła je, kiedy usłyszała jak metal gładko wchodzi w drewno. Nieśpiesznym krokiem ruszyła po broń, niby nieśmiało za nią chwyciła, lecz kiedy usłyszała szelest krzaków, szybko wydobyła topór, ruszając na nieprzyjaciela. Rzuciła się na niego, przykładając ostrze topora do krtani. Podglądaczem jak się później okazało był chłopak wojowniczki. Odsunęła od jego szyi broń a kiedy szykowała się do podniesienia z niego, położył dłonie na jej talii powalając jednym ruchem na ziemie oraz samemu znajdując się nad nią. - Mam cię.- powiedział z zadziornym uśmiechem. Prychnęła ze złością. Była na niego zła za ostatnie wybryki i brak okazywania jakichkolwiek czułości. - Weź ze mnie zejdź, póki cię proszę, bez użycia siły.- rzekła z słyszalną wrogością w głosie. - A co jeśli nie?- spytał myśląc, iż tylko się droczy. Jeszcze do tego zaczął zbliżać usta do pocałowania ją w policzek. Astrid zamachnęła się pięścią, uderzając chłopaka w twarz z taką siłą, iż z niej spadł. Wstała chwytając za topór i całkowicie ignorując leżącego chłopaka udała się do smoczycy. Pogłaskała ją po mordce. Czkawka lekko osłupiały podniósł się z ziemi, przykładając dłoń do bolącego i piekącego policzka. Drugą dłonią podrapał się po głowie, kierując do rzucającej toporem dziewczyny. Usiadł, opierając się o smoka ukochanej. Wichura jedynie szturchnęła chłopaka w głowę, mówiąc tym samym, aby do niej poszedł. I tak zrobił a jego miejsce zajął Szczerbatek. Zielonooki zabrał niebieskookiej topór, którym rzucił o ziemię. Natomiast swoimi ramionami zagrodził jej drogę ucieczki, przyciskając ją do drzewa. Dziewczyna chciała odsunąć go od siebie przy użyciu rąk, jednak chwycił za nie jedną ręką, umieszczając nad jej głową. - Co jest Astrid?- pyta patrząc na nią z troską. Blondynka wkurzyła się nie na żarty. Nawet z tego powodu zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. - Ty się jeszcze pytasz?! Ty się jeszcze pytasz?! Sam dobrze wiesz, co jest, panie wiecznie mający głowę w chmurach! Ty myślisz, że ja nie mam uczuć?! Albo, iż moja cierpliwość nie ma granic?! Otóż tak się składa, iż też mam uczucia oraz swoje limity! Od walki z Drago unikasz tematu naszej przyszłości, do tego na każdym wspólnym patrolu mnie ignorujesz a całe dnie spędzasz albo w kuźni, lub ze Szczerbatkiem na lotach! Jedynie mogę cię zobaczyć i zamienić kilka słów na szkoleniu, patrolu czy przez przypadek w wiosce! Ty myślisz, że jak ja się czuje?! Pu…- przerwał jej zatykając jej usta swoimi. Część 2 Jego pocałunek na początku był gwałtowny, jednak po chwili stawał się spokojny, ale i coraz bardziej namiętny. Ciało dziewczyny mimowolnie reagowało na czyny chłopaka, jednak jej silna wola jak i upór nie pozwalały na to aby mógł wyczuć słabość jej ciała. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł na wydostanie się. Jednak pozwoli swojemu ciału na chwilę nieposłuszeństwa. Kiedy chłopak przeniósł drugą dłoń na jej talię, przyciągając tym samym ją jeszcze bliżej, ona wyswobodziła prawą dłoń, dając mu tym samym prawego sierpowego. - Nie dotykaj mnie.- warczysz wrogo. Omijasz go poprawiając swoją grzywkę, wyciągasz topór z ziemi i skacząc na gotową do lotu smoczycę, wbijasz w powietrze zostawiając skołowanego chłopaka na ziemi. Czkawka patrzył jak odlatujesz w chmurach. Szczerbatek spojrzał na ciebie tym swoim pełnym pożałowania spojrzeniem, a ty jak zwykle nie wiedziałeś o co tym razem ma do ciebie pretensje. Oparł się o drzewo przy którym niedawno byli razem, wyciągnął swój szkicownik, kawałek węgla i zaczął rysować co mu dusza na myśl przynosi. A jedyną osobą o której myśli bezustannie jest Astrid. Rysował jej niewinnie śpiącą twarz. Miała rację, iż za mało poświęcał jej uwagi, ale co noc siedział w jej pokoju, przy jej łóżku kiedy spała aby chodź odrobinę nadrobić ten czas. Lata na Szczerbatku aby ten mógł pilnować smoków, a do tego aby mógł się przygotować psychicznie i uczuciowo do tego co miał zamiar zrobić. W kuźni spędza czas robiąc idealny pierścionek dla dziewczyny. Delikatny i piękny, a jednocześnie twardy i silny. Taki jak ona. Naszkicował jej twarz, a po chwili zaczął rysować linię oczu, brwi i cienie. Usta postanowił zostawić na koniec jak i jej włosy. Gdy skończył rysować twarz przeszedł do ciała. Opierała się dłońmi o podłożę, siedziała jeszcze sam nie wiedział na czym. Sam nie wie ile tak spędził rysując, myśląc i co chwila uderzając o coś pięścią. Na niebie zagościły nocne chmury, gwiazdy przyozdobiły nieboskłon a jego smok obudził się z przyjemnego snu. Ostatni raz spojrzał na ukończone dzieło. Byli na nim oboje. On leżał na trawie patrząc na nią z szerokim uśmiechem a ona siedziała przy jego boku patrząc na niego i też posyłając w jego stronę uśmiech. Aż sam się chłopak uśmiechnął na widok jej uśmiechu, nawet narysowanego. - No dobra, czas do domu Mordko. Trochę się zasiedzieliśmy.- rzekł przeciągając obolałe od ciągłego siedzenia mięśnie. Schował szkicownik i wchodząc na smoka poszybował w przestworza. Nie minęło dziesięć minut a ten już był w swoim pokoju, w którym czekała jego młodsza siostra wraz z jej smokiem. - Można to wiedzieć gdzie się włóczymy po nocach i dlaczego nasza kochana Astrid jest bardziej wściekła niż wtedy kiedy to Smark otwarcie mówił o ich niby zaręczynach, kiedy to zostało ogłoszone wasze oficjalne chodzenie. No słucham.- powiedziała zakładając dłonie na piersiach. Szczerbatek i Piorun jedynie im się przyglądali, w gotowości na wszelki wypadek. Czkawka zignorował ją, kładąc się na łóżku, mówiąc dobranoc smokowi, gasząc świecę i przykrywając się kocem. Dziewczyna się wkurzyła. Już szykowała się do uderzenia go po twarzy, jednak jakimś cudem się powstrzymała. Jutro się na nim zemści, o taak. Skoczyła na Pioruna i wylatując przez okno w pokoju brata latała bez najmniejszego celu i powodu. Musiała obmyślić plan zemsty. Samo obudzenie go nie wchodzi w grę. Następnego dnia Czkawka został obudzony poprzez wywalenie na niego wiadro zgniłych ryb. Zapach jedzenia obudził też smoka, który zaczął zjadać je z chłopaka przy okazji wkładając jego głowę do swoich ust a następnie wyjmując całą we ślinie. Melodia zaniosła się śmiechem a przy okazji uderzyła w brata poduszką, tak mocno iż spadł. Podniósł się patrząc na nią z wyrzutem. - Zasłużyłeś sobie za ignorowanie mnie. Miałam zrobić ci coś o wiele gorszego, ale kiedy ujrzałam Astrid zmieniłam zdanie. A teraz mów coś ty jej zrobił?!- krzyknęła chwytając go za włosy na klacie. - Auł! Nie wiem, jasne! Wczoraj chciałem spędzić z nią słodko czas a ona zaczęła robić mi wyrzuty o to iż o nią nie dbam! A to nie prawda! powiedz co ja mam niby zrobić?- spytał załamany. Melodia uderzyła się lewą dłonią w twarz a prawą położyła na biodrze. Westchnęła. - Wasza dwójka zachowuje się gorzej niż dzieci! Albo jeszcze gorzej! Niż bliźniaki!- krzyknęła uderzając go po głowie. na serio ta dwójka ją załamuje. A myślała iż to w przyszłości ona lub jej brat to jej będą pomagać w sprawach miłosnych a nie na odwrót. Ona nawet nie ma żadnego doświadczenia! No, ale cóż mówi się trudno. Jeśli chce aby jej plan poszedł po maśle to musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. - Idź się umyć i schodź na śniadanie. Jest jajecznica. Szczerbatek chodź bo Piorun zje twoje ryby.- powiedziała głaszcząc smoka brata po mordce. Zeszli razem na dół, rodzice jeszcze byli w swojej sypialni więc skończyła przygotowania. Długo na nich nie czekała. Smoki zajadały się przepysznymi, świeżo złowionymi rybami a piętnastolatka czekała na nich przy stole. Zasiedli, witając się i zaczęli jeść. Przez kilka chwil panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie mlaskaniem smoków. Melodia poprawiła kosmyk włosów, patrząc na ojca. - Tato czy nie masz przypadkiem jakiegoś zadania dla dwóch osób i smoków?- patrzy na niego z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Stoik połyka spory kęs jedzenia i odpowiada córce. - Tak mam, a co? Masz kogoś kto się nudzi?- pokiwała głową.- Kogo? - A mogę wiedzieć na czym polega to zadanie to wtedy powiem kto.- przez chwilę patrzy na nią podejrzliwie jednak to spojrzenie zamienia się w pełne radości spojrzenie. - Oczywiście. Chodzi o eskortowanie Johanna z wyspy Berkserków do Łupieżców a następnie do nas. - To daj to zadanie Astrid i Czkawce.- cała trójka spojrzała na nią pytająco a Czkawka to i trochę radośnie. Młoda miała plan jak ich pogodzić. - A można wiedzieć czemu oni?- spytał ojciec. - Już mówię tatku. Ponieważ ani Czkawka ani Astrid nie mieli ostatnio dużo razu spędzonego razem a chyba wiemy czym brak okazywania sobie uczuć się kończy, prawda?- spojrzała na nich znacząco. Valka wiedziała już o co chodzi i popatrzyła na męża aby nie próbował jej odmówić bo jak nie to ma przechlapane. - No dobrze. takie zapewnienie mi wystarcza. Poinformuję Astrid o zadaniu jeszcze dziś. - Nie, nie. Wolę zrobić to sama. To kiedy wyruszają? - Jutro z samego rana. - Dobra. To ja zmykam, dziś przypływa Heather więc idę ją pierwsza z Astrid przywitać. Papa!- krzyczysz wybiegając z domu. Twój smok zabiera ostatnią rybę i biegnie za tobą. Przed domem skaczesz na niego a ten już wbija się w niebo. Dolatujecie do domu Astrid, która kiedy was widzi sama wbija się w powietrze. Razem lecicie do portu, gdzie przybija statek. A z niego wysiada Heather. Wypiękniała i trochę urosła. Rysy twarzy stały się jeszcze bardziej kobiece jak i kształty. Wylądowały rzucając się dziewczynie na szyję. Heathera wybuchła płaczem szczęścia na ich widok. - Astrid! Melodia! Tak się za wami stęskniłam dziewczyny.- przytuliła je mocniej. Odwzajemniły uścisk przyjaciółki. - My też.- powiedziały jednocześnie, po czym wybuchły śmiechem. Jeszcze chwilę tak się do siebie kleiły a potem Heathera spojrzała na smoki. - Wichurka! Cześć malutka.- pogłaskała smoczyce po łbie.- Ciebie widzę po raz pierwszy. Twój?- spytała się Melodii a ta dumnie przytaknęła. - Heathero poznaj oto jedynego znanego nam do tej chwili Wandersmoka. A na imie ma Piorun. Piorun poznaj oto moją przyjaciółkę Heathere.- uśmiechnęła się uroczo do smoka. - Co cię do nas sprowadza?- spytała Astrid kiedy ruszyły w stronę wioski. Chciały się przejść więc i ich smoki szły za nimi. - Cóż, wprowadzam się do was. Będę lekarzem u was. Bo z tego co wiem obecny wam zmarł śmiercią naturalną. - Prawda. ale chyba zamierzasz mieć smoka, prawda?- spytała zielonooka. - Tak. Macie jakieś propozycję? Ja tam bym wolała Śmiertnika Zębacza, ale to nasza Astrid jest od nich ekspertką.- zaśmiała się patrząc na blondynkę. Szatynka przyłożyła palec do brody, myśląc nad czymś zaciekle. Nagle pstryknęła palcami a jej smok pojawił się pod nią, tak, że już na nim siedziała. - Heather wskakuj na Pioruna! Musimy wybrać ci uroczego smoka! Albo raczej uroczy smok wybierze sobie ciebie.- uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Czarnowłosa niepewnie usiadła za nią, a kiedy złapała się jej w pasie Wandersmok wbił się w powietrze. Astrid wskoczyła na Wichurę, gnając za nimi do smoczego sanktuarium( chyba tak to się nazywało, nie pamiętam dokładnie za co przepraszam). Tam córka Valki poinformowała przyjaciółkę co ma robić. Pierwszym smokiem do jakiego podeszła była samica Szponiaka. Zaczęła do niej mówić powoli wyciągając dłoń. Smoczyca niepewnie jej się przyjrzała, stawiając niepewne kroki w jej kierunku, aż jej głowa nie zetknęła się z jej dłonią. - No i widzisz. Mówiłam, że to łatwe. No a teraz jak dasz jej na imię?- spytała Melodia podchodząc do niej z Astrid. - Chyba Konwalia, ze względu na jej kolor. - Pasuje i chyba jej się podoba, co nie Konwalio?- spytała smoka blondynka. Ta uśmiechnęła się na swój sposób do dziewczyn a te pogłaskały ją po łbie. Heather sięgnęła po rybę, którą dała swojemu smokowi. Jeszcze trochę porozmawiały nim każda nie udała się w swoje strony. Astrid wraz z Melodią szły do smoczej akademii a Heathera do wodza. - A właśnie Astrid, słuchaj jutro mamy misję. Wylatujemy jeszcze przed świtem. - No dobra, a na czym niby ma polegać nasze zadanie? - Cóż musimy eskortować Johanna od Berkserków, do Łupieżców a na samym końcu do nas. - Spoko. - A i mam prośbę nie mów o tym nikomu ok? bo zaczną marudzić czemu to oni nie mogą. - Nie no jasne. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wysłuchiwać ich już z samego rana. *** No to na tyle. Niebawem dam ciąg dalszy a tu link do rysunku Czkawki A no i ja z takim małym pytankiem, czy wiecie gdzie można obejrzeć drugą część JWS po polsku i to za darmo? Bo ja nie mogę nigdzie znaleźć. Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna jeśli wiecie. To tyle. Do usłyszenia Część 3 - Nie no jasne. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wysłuchiwać ich już z samego rana. To zostanie między nami.- posyłasz jej uśmiech i dalej idziecie. Szybko docieracie na miejsce i widzicie już wszystkich. Czkawka siedział na stolę pisząc coś w Księdze Smoków a obok niego stał Śledzik przyglądający i dodający jakieś pytania do chłopaka, na które odpowiadał. - Astrid kochanie ty moje, powiedz, co robisz z takim trollem jak ona?- spytał się Sączysmark pokazując palcem na siostrę Czkawki. Melodia bez zastanowienia rzuciła się na chłopaka z pięściami, uderzając go centralnie w nos. Blondynka nie miała najmniejszej ochoty jej powstrzymywać. Ona wraz z bliźniakami naśmiewała się z chłopaka. A nasi „naukowcy” nawet nie wracali na nich uwagi. Do puki to sam Sączysmark nie zaczął nie tylko walki z dziewczyną, ale i z jej smokiem. Hakokieł zapłonął ogniem chcąc tym nastraszyć zielonooką, jednak w odpowiedzi Piorun zaczął całym ciałem przyciągać pioruny. W końcu Czkawka przerwał tę walkę jednym pstryknięciem palca. Smoki się uspokoiły, czego nie można powiedzieć o ich jeźdźcach. Przyszły wódz podał Śledzikowi książkę schodząc ze stołu i kierując się w ich stronę. chwycił siostrę zza kołnierz ubrania, podnosząc do góry i puszczając na odpowiedniej odległości od Sączysmarka. - Jeśli walki kogutów się skończyły to chciałbym rozpocząć zajęcia, które będą ostatnimi w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni. - Czemu?- spytała Astrid, przyglądając się uważnie swojej miłości, na którą w dalszym razie była wściekła. - Mam coś do załatwienia, więcej nie powinno was interesować.- odpowiedział patrząc na swoją siostrę, na, którą i pozostali spojrzeli. Czyli to teraz ona miała uzupełnić jego kłamstwo. - A! to w końcu ty lecisz na rodzinną wyspę mamy. ale niby to zostało proszę cię postanowione? No proszę słucham.- założyła ręce na piersi patrząc wyczekująco na kalekę. - Do rodziców to, nie do mnie. No dobra koniec gadania. Czas brać się do roboty. Śledzik zaczynasz.- powiedział zakładając ręce na głowę i opierając się o ścianę. Chłopak zaczął swój wykład na temat jego części lekcji, na której jak się okazało zrobią sobie krótkie prezentacje smoków. Jak to zawsze swoje trzy grosze musiał dodać Mieczyk mówiący, iż, po co to robić itp. No i tak na propozycjach, kłótniach, rękoczynach i próbach pokojowych rozwiązań minął im dzień. Dzieci wodza udali się od razu do domu. Cóż Czkawka musiał się spakować a Melodia opowiedzieć mu o swoim planie. Trochę się bała, iż to jak oni mogą cały plan zepsuć, ale na szczęście są jeszcze rodzice, którzy już zaczęli działać według jej planu. Dlatego gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu Melodia pociągnęła brata do jego pokoju, nawet nie witając się z rodzicami, którzy siedzieli przy domowym ognisku. Smoki zostały na dole, czuły, iż ta rozmowa ich nie dotyczy. Chłopak zaczął pakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy a kiedy skończył usiadł obok siostry na łóżku. Dziewczyna od razu zaczęła mu wszystko tłumaczyć. Czyli miejsce spotkania, co ma dziewczynie powiedzieć, gdy zacznie go pytać o to, co on tu robi itp. Oraz iż na tej misji wreszcie ma wykonać ostatecznej decyzji. - Nie musisz mi mówić. Jestem już przygotowany. Patrz.- wyjął z małej kieszonki niebiesko-złotą sakiewkę, w której środku znajdował się pierścionek, zrobiony ze złota, na jego środku widniał malutki kwiat zrobiony z łusek Nocnej Furii i Śmiertnika Zębacza, a na obrączce było napisane „ Nie ważne, co się wydarzy, ja zawsze będę cię kochać.” Melodia mimo wolnie zagwizdała z podziwu. - No, no postarałeś się braciszku, trzeba ci to przyznać. No a teraz ja spadam spać i tobie też to radzę.- powiedziała wstając z łóżka i kierując się do drzwi. Kiedy miała już wychodzić wpuszczając Szczerbatka odwróciła się i patrząc na brata powiedziała.- Tylko nie schrzań mi tego łamago, jak wrócisz mam mieć już pewne, iż Astrid będzie moją przyszłą siostrą.- puściła mu oczko wychodząc. Podrapał się po głowie patrząc na przyglądającego mu się ze swojego kojca Szczerbatka. - I co się tak głupio gapisz?- spytał zdejmując ubranie i zostając w samych bokserkach położył się spać. Czkawka nawet podczas snu myślał nad momentem i miejscem gdzie się oświadczy. Za każdym razem był niepewny czy będzie ono odpowiadać nie jemu a jej. I czy się zgodzi. Bo po jej obecnym zachowaniu wątpił. Jednak jego siostra wiedziała, iż się zgodzi, albo raczej tak zakładała. A jak ona sama się nie zgodzi to zawsze pozostaje małżeństwo zaaranżowane przez wodza i wujka blondynki. Melodia była przygotowana na każdą okazję, więc ta z uśmiechem zasnęła, opatulona skrzydłami i ciepłem ciała swojego smoka. ( Teraz tak dla odmiany dam to samo zdarzenie z dwóch perspektyw, najpierw Astrid potem Czkawka) "Perspektywa Astrid " Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam nad sobą twarz mojej ukochanej Wichurki. Byłam spakowana i ona też. Jedynie zostało mi się ubrać a jej założyć siodło. Tak, więc szybko wyskoczyłam z łóżka zakładając swoje ubrania, a smokowi założyłam siodło. Stanęłam przed lustrem przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Przejechałam dłonią po moich rozpuszczonych włosach. Zastanawiałam się przez chwile, co z nimi zrobić aż zaczęłam odruchowo robić dwa warkocze. Może powinnam przynajmniej się z nim pożegnać? Nie. On na pewno świetnie bawi się w tej swojej kochanej kuźni. Chwyciłam tylko za topór i wychodząc na dwór wskoczyłam na smoka, wybijając się w niebo i lecąc na umówione miejsce spotkania z Melodią. Byłam przed czasem, więc wyciągnęłam z torby udko kurczaka, które dałam Wichurce. Zaczęła radośnie machać ogonem, na co się uśmiechnęłam. Po chwili usłyszałam lądowanie smoka, wiec odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę. Doznałam szoku, złości, ale i trochę radości. Osobą, która przyleciała był Czkawka. Podeszłam do niego, chwyciłam za kołnierz, przyciągając do siebie. - Mogę wiedzieć, co ty tu robisz? I gdzie jest twoja siostra?- Spytałam nim cokolwiek powiedział. - Wyjęłaś mi te pytania prosto z ust. Miałem się z nią tu spotkać i lecieć do Johanna. - Ja też.- przyznałam puszczając go. Poprawiłam grzywkę podchodząc do Wichury i patrząc na niego spytałam.- To co lecisz? Skoro już tu jesteśmy to lepiej zrobić to zadanie.- chwyciłam za jeden z kolców wystających z głowy smoka i przyciągając się do niego, weszłam na nią usadawiając się w siodle. - To kto pierwszy ten lepszy?- zadał pytanie wylatując ze skały. - Przegrasz.- powiedziałam mimowolnie z uśmiechem, wzbijając się w powietrze i równając się z nim…. „ Perspektywa Czkawki” Zostałem uderzony po twarzy, jak się okazało od siostry. No tak przecież muszę się przygotować i polecieć na miejsce spotkania z Astrid. Wstałem z łóżka, przeciągając się. Mordka jeszcze spał więc, nie miałem ochoty go budzić, puki co. Spojrzałem na Melodię, która upadła na Szczerbola. - Ej! Smarkulo nie rób mu tak! Bo jak nie… - Bo jak nie to powiem Astrid iż jej nie kochasz.- przeszkodziła mi. Zacisnąłem wargi. Ten krasnal mówił na poważnie. Dlatego już nic nie mówiłem tylko szybko się ubrałem. Zapinałem właśnie kombinezon gdy do pokoju weszła matka. - Słucham?- spytaliśmy jednocześnie. Matka tylko podeszła do nas i przytuliła bez żadnego słowa. - Czy stało się coś koszmarnego iż nas tulisz?- pytam lekko podejrzliwym tonem. A ona jedynie się zaśmiała całując nas w policzki. - Nie nic, po prostu tak ślicznie razem wyglądacie.- odpowiedziała uśmiechając się w sposób, który mówił sam za siebie iż coś planuje i tylko czeka aż znikniemy na kilka dni. No cóż ja już mam co robić przez kilka dni i to z osobą najważniejszą w moim życiu. Tylko ona i Szczerbatek dzielą to samo pierwsze miejsce w moim sercu. Ale może niebawem to się zmieni. Też uśmiechnąłem się do mamy, wyrwałem się delikatnie z jej objęć i poszedłem założyć Mordce ogon oraz siodło. Kiedy skończyłem powiesiłem kilka małych toreb z jedzeniem i wodą oraz ziołami i bandażami. Tak na wszelki wypadek gdyby ktoś z nas został ranny. Wsiadłem na smoka i puszczając siostrze oczko wyleciałem z pokoju. - Nie śpieszymy się. Pamiętaj mamy być po Astrid, więc poczekajmy aż wyleci z domu.- powiedziałem mu, ten jedynie mlasnął ustami i zatrzymał się kilka domów zza domem Astrid. Wyjąłem moją lunetę. Patrzyłem na jej smoczycę, która gwałtownie się podniosła, wyszła ze swojego „pokoju” wchodząc do pokoju Astrid. Dalej nie patrzyłem, ponieważ można to nazwać molestowaniem czy raczej podglądaniem. Ech ta moja siostra, te jej plany i przestrogi są, no po prostu czasami głupie albo wręcz genialne. Nie wiem po jakim czasie wyszła, ale kiedy wyszła było widać iż nad czymś się przez chwilę zastanawiała, jednak potem wskoczyła na Wichurę i poleciała, zapewne na miejsce spotkania. Chwilę odczekałem nim i my nie wnieśliśmy się w powietrze, lecąc spokojnie od innej strony na spotkanie z mą pięknością. Wylądowałem, mając nadzieje iż Szczerbatek był na tyle cicho aby nie rozpoznała jego lotu. Odwróciła się i pierwsze co zrobiła to podeszła do mnie, miałem nadzieje iż może już przestała się złościć, jednak chwyciła mnie za kołnierz i brutalnie szarpnęła do siebie. - Mogę wiedzieć, co ty tu robisz? I gdzie jest twoja siostra?- spytała nim cokolwiek powiedziałem. - Wyjęłaś mi te pytania prosto z ust. Miałem się z nią tu spotkać i lecieć do Johanna. - Ja też.- przyznała puszczając mnie. Poprawiła grzywkę podchodząc do Wichury i spoglądając na mnie spytała.- To co lecisz? Skoro już tu jesteśmy to lepiej zrobić to zadanie.- chwyciła za jeden z kolców wystających z głowy smoka i przyciągając się do niego, weszła na nią usadawiając się w siodle. - To kto pierwszy ten lepszy?- zadałem pytanie wylatując ze skały. Nie czekałem nawet minuty, a ma piękność leciała już przy mnie. Miałem ochotę znaleźć się nad nią w powietrzu i pocałować. Ale przypomniałem sobie co powiedziała Melodia „ Masz się debilu zachowywać! Jeśli spróbujesz coś jej zrobić to ona na pewno ci nie wybaczy. Musisz poczekać na odpowiednią chwilę.” Tak więc wziąłem głęboki wdech i patrząc przed siebie leciałem….. ( no i koniec póki co z narracją pierwszoosobową.) Na Berk ludzie dalej słodko spali a wraz z nimi ich kochane smoki. No może nie wszyscy. W domu wodza cała trójka obecnych domowników nie spała tylko siedziała przy ognisku zasypując najmłodszą gromem pytań co ona knuje. Ta uśmiechnęła się i patrząc na swoje dłonie powiedziała. - To czego mój kochany braciszek Czkawka nie potrafił zrobić przez ostatni rok. A jeśli on i tym razem zawali tak doskonały plan to wtedy no sorry, ale to wasze aranżowane małżeństwo jest planem awaryjnym.- oboje popatrzyli z lekkim niedowierzaniem na córkę, ale z jeszcze większym zachwytem. - Córuś ty to byś była niesamowitym taktykiem.- stwierdził Stoik mierzwiąc jej włosy. Da jedynie położyła dłoń na karku patrząc na matkę, później na ojca. - Nie no, jasne iż będę niesamowitym strategiem Czkawki, do puki nie skończę dwudziestki. Później to już będę taktykiem Dagura.- uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Ojciec dziewczyny mimowolnie się zaśmiał. Nikt by się nie spodziewał iż Dagur Szalony może nie być szalonym tylko i wyłącznie dla Melodii. I to tak naprawdę od samego początku ich znajomości, kiedy to ona miała pięć a on dziesięć lat. To właśnie wtedy ich ojcowie postanowili iż kiedy dziewczyna skończy dwadzieścia lat zostanie żoną Dagura, tym samym sposobem dalej utrzymując pokój pomiędzy oboma plemionami. Jeszcze trochę rozmawiali a kiedy dziewczyna powiedziała iż gdzieś leci, oboje wiedzieli gdzie. Na wyspę Berserków. Kiedy ta się pakowała do jej pokoju przez okno wskoczył Śledzik. Oparła się o ścianę, patrząc z uśmiechem na chłopaka. Przynajmniej jemu układało się w związku. On i Joanna. Ale o tym może później. - Co cię tu sprowadza Śledziku?- spytała przyjaźnie. - Ach no wiesz, nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać bo widzę iż się gdzieś wybierasz, ale mieliśmy dziś robić, no ten testy dla Pioruna. Aby no wiesz zapisać nowe informacje w księdze smoków.- niepewnie podrapał się po głowie. a ty dalej się do niego uśmiechasz pakując ostatnią rzecz. - Wiesz, aż tak bardzo mi się nie śpieszy. Poza tym jeszcze dziś zdążę tam gdzie chce na Piorunie. Więc spoko. Piorun.- pstrykasz palcami a smok od razu się budzi. Prostuje się, mrugając oczami i lekko wściekły na ciebie patrzy. Melodia dobrze wie iż on nie lubi kiedy się go budzi. Puszczasz mu całuska, wsiadając na niego. Smok chwyta chłopaka za ramiona swoimi szponami, wyciągając z pokoju swojej pani. Puszcza go, a on ląduje na swojej Sztukamięs. Lecą za nim, ona rozmyślała nad tym co się dzieje u jej brata, czy w ciągu tych kilku godzin sam na sam z Astrid niczego nie pogorszył. Dzień minął każdemu w inny, wyjątkowy lub nudny sposób. Melodia wyleciała ze swojej wyspy dopiero pod wieczór, wtedy akurat zakończyła pracę z Śledzikiem i mogła spokojnie polecieć do osoby, na której myśl jej serce samo zaczynało bić szybciej. A co tym czasem robią nasze gołąbeczki? Cóż siedzą na łodzi Johanna, który opowiadał kolejną już tego dnia historię o tym jak to on sam pokonał kiedyś samymi gołymi rękoma Koszmara Ponocnika. Czkawka nagle się zerwał. Nie mógł wytrzymać tej napiętej atmosfery pomiędzy nim a jego ukochaną. Dlatego poinformował ich iż leci zrobić rekonesans czy nikt nie chce ich zaatakować. Jacyś piraci na przykład. Wskoczył na Szczerbatka nim blondynka cokolwiek do niego powiedziała. Jedyne co robiła to patrzyła jak znika w chmurach zaciskając pięści wraz ze zębami. Nie uszło to uwadze Johannowi. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu spytał. - Czy coś się wam stało?- nie patrzysz na niego. Dalej patrzysz w niebo i odpowiadasz. - Tak naprawdę, to się stało. Relacje stały się gorsze, niż były kiedykolwiek. Nawet jak nie byliśmy blisko siebie, nigdy takiej relacji nie mieliśmy.- zamykasz oczy, starając się nie myśleć. - Może powinnaś się położyć?- proponujesz jej, jednak ta z uśmiechem kręci przeciwnie głową. - Nie, muszę cię pilnować. Ale ty powinieneś się przespać. Widać iż ledwo co stoisz na nogach. Nie martw się o mnie.- ten niechętnie przyznaje ci rację i idzie pod pokład do swojej kajuty. A ty sięgasz po swój topór, zaczynasz go ostrzyć nasłuchując. Przez jakieś dziesięć minut nic nie słyszałaś, gdy nagle do twych uszu dociera trzepot smoczych skrzydeł. Rozpoznajesz je. Taki dźwięk wydaje tylko Nocna Furia. I nie mylisz się, bo po chwili na łodzi ląduje Szczerbatek tylko bez Czkawki. Chłopak spada, lądując po chwili na nogach za tobą. Macie oboje ochotę wpić się sobie w wargi, jednak Czkawka trzyma się planu siostry a u Astrid nie pozwala na to jej duma wojowniczki. Została znieważona i nie ma zamiaru mu tego tak łatwo wybaczyć. Walczysz ze swoim ciałem, powtarzając sobie iż nie możesz, obiecałeś coś siostrze, tylko że nie możesz już dłużej tego wytrzymywać! Kiedyś oszalejesz. Stoicie tak chwile, w całkowitej ciszy, nikt nie rusza się, jedynie wasze smoki siedzą z dala od was i jak to one rozmawiają tym swoim smoczym bełkotem, którego nie rozumiecie. Wyciągasz dłoń w jej stronę, kładziesz delikatnie na jej ramieniu spuszczając wzrok. - Przepraszam.- wyszeptujesz zdejmując dłoń z jej ramienia i kierując się na drugi koniec statku. Nie chcesz jej przeszkadzać. Patrzysz na jego oddalające się plecy. Chcesz go dogonić, przytulić i pocałować. Jednak wciąż jesteś niepewna. Ale mimowolnie wyciągasz dłoń w jego stronę. - Czkawka…- wyszeptujesz prawie płaczliwym głosem. To nie była wasza pierwsza kłótnia, jednak one trwały najdłużej dwa tygodnie! A ta trwa już dwa miesiące! Upadasz na kolana, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Na szczęście chłopak tego nie widzi. Ty tak myślisz. Jednak on to widział. „ Pieprzyć plan Melodii! Dłużej nie mogę jej ranić!” krzyczysz do siebie w myślach biegnąc w jej stronę. chwytasz ją w swe ramiona tuląc do siebie. Blondynka sztywnieje, czując znajome ciepło i siłę tych ramion. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam.- powtarzasz chowając twarz w jej puszystym kapturze. Wyciągasz rękę, chwytasz go za włosy odciągając od siebie. Podnosisz się wraz z nim, szybko dajesz mu po brzuchu mówiąc. - To za to, że nie traktowałeś mnie tak jak należy. To za ignorowanie mnie.- podcinasz mu nogi, przyciskając nogą do ziemi. Siadasz na nim, kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, przysuwając swoją twarz blisko jego.- A to za to iż w końcu wróciłeś do siebie.- składasz delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. Chcesz aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, jednak nie pozwala ci na to. Wstajesz pomagając mu też podnieś się z ziemi. - Czyli mi wybaczasz?- pytasz niepewnie. - Nie, ale możesz się starać abym ci wybaczyła.- mówisz z uśmiechem. - Mam rozumieć iż mogę cię dotykać tak?- Astrid patrzy na ciebie z lekkim rozbawieniem.- Czyli mogę zrobić to?- patrzysz na niego pytająco. Czkawka chwyta cię w pasie przyciągając do siebie i składając na twych miękkich, malinowych ustach namiętny pocałunek. Delikatnie rozchylasz usta, dając zaproszenie aby mógł dalej kontynuować to co robi. Kładziesz dłoń na jego policzku, pogłębiając pocałunek. Wsadzasz język delikatnie do jej ust, łaskoczesz podniebienie zapraszając jej język do wspólnego tańca... *** No i proszę. A teraz taki malutki konkurs, zgadnijcie w jaki sposób i w okolicznościach Czkawka oświadczy się Astrid :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9c0VREd0Xw&index=21&list=FLsDSJxOydgI2HHK62DCdAyQ Część 4 Chcecie, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, jednak nic, co dobre nie trwa wiecznie. Smoki coś usłyszały, więc od razu podcięły wam nogi, także oboje upadliście na plecy. Pierwszy podniósł się Czkawka, biorąc cię na ręce i po chwili wstawiając na pokładzie. - Teraz to ja sprawdzam.- mówisz wskakując na Wichurę i lecąc w przestworza. Szczerbatek patrzył tęsknym spojrzeniem na niebo, nie chciał, aby jego „przyjaciółka” latała sama. Wichura szybowała, przywykła do latania w ciemnościach, a zwłaszcza, kiedy nie może oświetlać drogi. Może podziękować Szczerbatkowi, iż ją tego nauczył. Astrid uważnie rozglądała się na boki, nasłuchiwała, jednak jedyne, co ujrzała to dwa Straszliwce Straszliwe, które miały zaczepione na swoich nogach wiadomości. Przywołujesz je do siebie, te siadają na twoich ramionach. Wichura zawraca do statku, na którym cały czas czeka przyszły wód. Zeskakujesz ze smoczycy, podając chłopakowi jednego smoka. Jak się okazuje to Ostrostrzał i Spryciula. Każde wzięło swojego smoka i odczytało wiadomość. Do Astrid napisała Szpadka z informacją, iż wód kazał im wracać z Johannem, ponieważ nikogo już nie ma na wyspie Łupieżców, bo są w Berk. A do Czkawki Sączysmark z tą samą wiadomością. Spojrzeliście na siebie, Astrid trochę nawet się ucieszyła, ponieważ jak dorwie Melodię to siłą wyciągnie od niej, kim jest jej ukochany. Mogłaby zapytać Czkawki czy wie, ale nie byłoby już tej zabawy. A chłopak był po prostu wkurzony na ojca, iż kazał im wracać! I niby, kiedy ma się jej oświadczyć?! Uderzył się pięścią w czoło, którą po chwili przeczesał włosy. Spoglądasz na niego podejrzliwie, jednak po chwili uśmiechasz się niewinnie. I ty też się uśmiechasz. Musisz szybko działać, nieważne, co mówiła Melodia, nie masz czasu już czekać! Idziesz obudzić i powiadomić o wszystkim Johanna zostawiając dziewczynę samą ze smokami na pokładzie. Kiedy tak Czkawka stara się obudzić mężczyznę, Astrid widzi na ziemi notes chłopaka. Podnosi go i z przyzwyczajenia go otwiera. W środku widzi praktycznie swoje portrety, przewlekające się z ich wspólnymi obrazami. Mimowolnie się uśmiechasz. Wiesz, iż nie tylko ty rysowałaś swoją drugą połówkę. Poprawiasz swoją grzywkę i zamykasz notes, gdy słyszysz skrzypienie schodów. Chowasz notes w torbie umocowanej do siodła Szczerbatka, przykładasz palec do ust, smok od razu zrozumiał. Ma nic nie wspominać swojemu przyjacielowi o tym. Nawet nie chciał. Widziała, iż o czymś rozmawiali, jednak nic nie słyszała. Fale nie pozwalały na to. - Czyli poczekasz ty chwilę ze Szczerbatkiem?- pytasz mężczyznę, który przytakuję. - Ale chce, jak wrócimy kilka twoich obrazów smoków. Kiedy dałeś mi ostatnio ten rysunek Wandersmoka ludzie się po prostu o niego zabijali. - Dobra rozumiem. Więc umowa stoi.- wyciągasz w jego stronę dłoń, którą ściska. Wchodzicie na pokład i widzicie pytające spojrzenie blondynki, opierającej się o swoją smoczycę. Zielonooki podchodzi do nich, wskakując na Wichurę, która nie sprzeciwiała się temu. Podajesz ukochanej dłoń, którą chwyta i po chwili siedzi za tobą na swoim smoku. - Mogę wiedzieć, o co chodzi?- pytasz kładąc dłonie za plecami, trzymając się siodła. - Szczerbatek pilnuj Johanna i statku. A my musimy po coś wrócić, czego zapomniał Johann.- mówisz i nim Astrid cokolwiek mówi wbijacie się w powietrze. - Zabije cię Czkawka!- krzyczysz chwytając go w pasie. Mimowolnie się śmiejesz, co oczywiście słyszy. Wichura też się zaśmiała. Tylko, że z tej dwójki. Czasami głupota ludzi przerasta nawet i smoki. Nie wiedziała gdzie i po co lecieli, a kiedy wylądowali ciemność schodziła z nieba, pozwalając, aby teraz światło miało swoje „pięć minut” na dzisiejszym niebie. Schodzicie ze smoczycy a Czkawka od razu ciągnie cię pod płaczącą wierzbę( uwielbiam to drzewo! Jest moim zdaniem takie romantyczne ^^), Astrid oparła się plecami o korę drzewa a ty zagrodziłeś jej swoimi ramionami drogę jakiejkolwiek ucieczki. Wichura się wszystkiemu przyglądała z rozczuleniem. Astrid była dla niej najważniejszą osobą, Szczerbatek przyjacielem a Czkawka osobą, która pomogła im się poznać. Przez chwilę trwała cisza, w której to trakcie Czkawka zbierał się na odwagę. Nie codziennie prosi się o rękę najniebezpieczniejszą wojowniczkę w całym Berk. Bierzesz dwa porządne wdechy i rozpoczynasz. - Astrid znamy się praktycznie od dziecka, a razem jesteśmy od dobrych czterech no prawie, że pięciu lat. Byłaś pierwszą osobą, która mi kiedykolwiek uwierzyła i pomogła, kiedy to najbardziej tego potrzebowałem. Wybaczałaś mi najróżniejsze przewinienia, jakie mogłem zrobić nieumyślnie lub umyślnie względem ciebie. Tak, więc nim przejdę dalej do tego, co chce ci powiedzieć, masz teraz możliwość. Możesz mnie zostawić, co zrozumiem albo zostać i wysłuchać tego, co mam do powiedzenia.- przerywasz odsuwając się od niej. Dajesz jej wolną drogę. A ty? Nie ruszasz się, tylko kładziesz lewą nogę na pniu drzewa, a dłonie spoczywają na twoich piersiach. - Słuchaj Czkawka. Może i jest tak jak mówisz, ale to nie zmienia faktu, iż cię kocham. Możesz mnie ranić nieumyślnie lub umyślnie, ja to wytrzymam, ponieważ wiem, iż cię kocham a ty kochasz mnie. Tak, więc nie zostawię cię, cokolwiek się stanie. Jestem wojowniczką, ale i też kobietą, która potrzebuje do pełni szczęścia mojej Wichury, Szczerbatka i ciebie. Bo gdyby nie ty i on nigdy nie nastałyby te czasy, jakie są teraz na Berk a ja nie miałabym swojej kochanej Wichury. Tak, więc słucham, co masz mi ważnego do powiedzenia mój drogi.- patrzysz na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem. Drapiesz się po głowie podchodząc do niej. Znów opierasz się po obu stronach jej twarzy patrząc w te piękne, niebieskie niczym ocean oczy. Opierasz czoło o jej czoło i rozpoczynasz dokańczać to, co zacząłeś. - Astrid Hofferson…. Nie mogę żyć bez twego ciepła, twojego słodkiego uśmiechu, tego, że gdy jesteś zdenerwowana lub coś cię trapi chwytasz za swój mały warkoczyk i się nim bawisz. Uwielbiam, kiedy się śmiejesz i gdy widzę twą spokojną twarz sam staje się spokojny….- nie rozumiesz, o co mu chodzi, jednak po chwili trafia do ciebie, co on właśnie robi.-… Astrid Hofferson- uklęknął na kolanie, chwytając twoją dłoń- czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na ziemi i zostaniesz moją żoną?- pytasz wyciągając z kieszeni pierścionek. Patrzysz na niego nic nie mówiąc. To trwa zbyt długo, dlatego, chłopak traci nadzieje. Puszcza cię, podnosząc z ziemi i od razu zaczyna cię przepraszać, iż nie powinien wyskakiwać z tym tak nagle i że nie musisz się śpieszyć. Dalej nic nie mówiąc dajesz mu dłonią po głowie. Patrzy na ciebie pytająco a po chwili łapiesz go za ubranie, przyciągając do siebie i zatapiając swoje usta w jego. Ty zamknęłaś przy tym oczy, on natomiast patrzył na ciebie będąc w „lekkim” szoku. Po paru chwilach przerywasz pocałunek. Patrzysz na niego z lekko otwartych powiek, kładąc dłonie na jego policzku. - Tak…. Tak… Tak.- mówisz nim po twoim policzku nie spływa jedna samotna łza szczęścia. Teraz i ty jesteś szczęśliwy. Zdejmujesz dłoń z policzka, na której palcu po chwili lśni pierścionek zaręczynowy…. Cała wściekła piętnastolatka wylądowała przed wejściem do twierdzy, w której byli już wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. Podeszła z groźną miną do ojca, który jedynie posłał jej uśmiech i całusa we włosy. - Mogę wiedzieć, co to ma wszystko znaczyć?!- krzyczysz na cały głos. Każdy w twierdzy ucichł chcąc się przysłuchiwać z uwagą „rozmowie” ojca z córką. - Niby, o co ci chodzi Melodia?- pytasz sięgając po jedną z nowych map. - To ty niby nie wiesz, co?! A kto kazał Róży przynieść mi wiadomość, iż mam do jasnej trolla mordy wracać na wyspę, bo mam wziąć udział w tegorocznych Roztopach!- krzyczysz wymachując przy tym rękoma i kartką, na której było pismo ojca. - Skoro kazałem wrócić twojemu bratu to i tobie też. Nie marudź tylko idź się przygotować.- mówisz zabierając jej kartkę. Masz ochotę coś rozwalić lub kogoś po prostu zabić. Ledwo co odeszłaś od ojca a osobą, która cię sprowokowała był Sączysmark. - Ojejku dzidziuś nie zmienił swojej pieluszki i teraz beczy.- mówi do niej. Nie wytrzymujesz. Chwytasz go za fraki i rzucając o jeden ze słupów, wykręcasz lewą rękę, przyciskasz ją do pleców a twarz do drewna. - Odezwij się jeszcze raz a nie ręczę za siebie.- wyszeptujesz mu do ucha i puszczasz, wychodząc. Wsiadasz na Pioruna, który zaprowadza cię do domu. Zakładasz strój, włosy związałaś w kitkę. Usiadłaś przy komódce, sięgając czarno-fioletowe farby. Na twarzy malujesz pioruny, będące znakiem rozpoznawczym twego smoka. Tak samo na mordce Pioruna też je rysujesz, a kiedy kończysz uśmiechasz się, całując go w nos. Schodzicie na dół, gdy słyszysz szmer w pokoju brata. Tak więc wchodzisz tam i widzisz go malującego swoją i smoka twarz. Pukasz, opierając się o framugę drzwi. - No co tam? - Też chciałbym o to spytać. Co to miało znaczyć? Ten twój wybuch w twierdzy. - Cóż ojciec mnie wkurzył każąc w połowie drogi mi zawrócić….- przerywasz jej. - A no tak! Bo nasza pani swatka sama chciała spotkać się ze swoim narzeczonym od dziesięciu lat. Poza tym ślepoto, ojciec specjalnie kazał ci wracać, bo byś twemu kochasiowi wyspę rozwaliła, bo go na niej nie ma. - Skąd to wiesz?- pytasz przyglądając mu się uważnie. - A stąd iż płynie do nas, on i Albreht będą gośćmi na tegorocznych Roztopach no i na naszych urodzinach.- wzdychasz, kładąc dłoń na biodrze. - Skoro jesteśmy przy tematach sercowych, to jak tam wyszły twoje zaręczyny? - A dobrze. Astrid powoli mi wybacza i się zgodziła.- z piskiem rzucasz się na brata, wywalając go z krzesła oraz jego projekty na podłogę. - Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam iż się uda!- tulisz ją do siebie. - Dzięki kochana, wredna siostro. Gdyby nie ty i ten twój dar do wymyślania planów, to nie wiem co by się stało. - A no. Dziękuj ile wlezie.- śmiejesz się, pomagając bratu podnieść się z podłogi. Zbieracie projekty i kiedy usłyszeliście róg wskoczyliście na swoje smoki, wylatując z domu przez okno. Kiedy lądujecie w Akademii wszyscy uczestnicy już są. Podchodzisz do Astrid i ściskasz ją z uśmiechem. - Moje gratulacje siostro.- mówisz na co blondynka mierzwi ci włosy. - Dzięki młoda. - Do usług.- puszczasz ją. Stajesz obok swojego smoka, który bacznie ci się przygląda. Pozostali też stali przy swoich smokach. Czekali, aż wódz Berk rozpocznie Roztopy. Ludzie się zbierali, wszyscy nie mogli się doczekać. W tym roku Melodia miała zamiar po raz kolejny pokonać Sączysmarka, który już od dwóch lat nie jest zwycięstwom. Oboje posłali sobie mordercze spojrzenia, mówiące iż przegra z płaczem. Czkawka jedynie pokręcił głową z niedowierzenia. Co roku to samo. Jemu jako tako nie zależy na wygraniu, woli widzieć uśmiech Astrid niż jej wkurzenie na to iż przegrała. Ona natomiast uwielbia rywalizować z Melodią i jako tako nie przeszkadza jej iż przegrywa w Roztopach, zawsze może łatwo się wyładować, pokonując ukochanego. Pojawił się, gwara ucichła a zawodnicy dumnie się wyprostowali. Melodia delikatnie się uśmiechnęła na widok Dagura, który oczywiście nie okazał swojej radości na jej widok. Stoik jak zawsze rozpoczął swą coroczną przemowę, kończąc na tym czy obecna mistrzyni Roztopów zachowa swój tytuł, lub czy może ktoś inny zwycięży. Pierwszym wyzwaniem był znany wszystkim bieg z owcą. Melodia spojrzała na Sączysmarka i kiedy było powiedziane start jednocześnie wystartowali. Sączysmark kopnął kamień, stojący na jego drodze, a ten uderzył Melodię w nogę, przez to dziewczyna potknęła się o swoje nogi, wywalając się a chłopak wygrał pierwszą konkurencje. Oczywiście się wkurzyła a jak. Lecz w porę powstrzymał ją Piorun, zabierając jej owcę w celu zjedzenia jej. Następną konkurencją był bieg na kłodzie. Tu to Melodia zakręciła kłodą do tyłu, przez co chłopak stracił równowagę i wpadł do kamieni, a zielonooka zdobyła punkt. Stanęli obok siebie, przeszywając się morderczymi spojrzeniami. Trzecia konkurencja rzut toporem. Pierwsza rzuciła Astrid, która perfekcyjnie trafiła w sam środek. Później Śledzik, który trafił w beczkę, ale nie w tą co trzeba. Mieczyk i Szpadka uderzyły swoimi toporami o belę nad głowami widów, Czkawka trafił w bok beczki a nie w środek. Sączysmark trafił tak jak Astrid w sam środek a Melodia? Ona trafiła idealnie w beczkę, ale przy okazji topór przeciął ją na pół. Spojrzała wyniosłym spojrzeniem na chłopaka, który już się gotował do rzucenia w nią siekierą. Czwarta konkurencja rozpoczynała część ze smokami. Na początek poszły akrobacje w powietrzu. Bliźniaki gdy startowały to Wym i Jot poleciały na krzyż, powodując upadek szalonego duetu do wody. Astrid jak to ona zaprezentowała różne akrobacje na Wichurce, Czkawka kilka podniebnych akrobacji a Śledzik, cóż on niestety nic, ze względu na stan zdrowia Sztukamięs. Teraz przyszła kolej na Sączysmarka. Przechodząc obok młodej Haddock uderzył ją w ramie. Miała ochotę mu oddać, ale wolała pokonać go a potem wsadzić jego twarz w błoto… Melodia po raz kolejny chciała wyrwać się z uścisku brata. Miała wielką ochotę zabić Sączysmarka, za to iż o mało co nie zginęłaby wraz ze swym smokiem! - Puszczaj mnie! Jesteś martwy Jorgenson! Słyszysz! Dorwę cię i osobiście uduszę! Czkawka! Puść mnie! - Opanuj się, to cię puszczę.- mówisz wzmacniając chwyt. Nie lubisz bić brata, ale tym razem Sączysmark przesadził. Uderzasz Czkawkę łokciem w żebra, wyrywając się i pędząc z naszykowaną pięścią na chłopaka. Każdy się przygląda, czekając na to co się wydarzy. Dziewczyna uderzyła chłopaka z całej siły w twarz, także upadł na ziemie. Podnosisz go, jednak po chwili przyciskasz jego twarz do ściany, wykręcasz obie ręce, nogą przysuwasz do siebie linę, którą go związujesz. Pstrykasz palcami, a za twoimi plecami pojawia się twój smok. - Jesteś martwy Smarku.- wyszeptujesz mu do ucha, wskakując na smoka, który zabiera w swoje szpony chłopaka. Wlatujecie w powietrze a kiedy jesteście dość wysoko każesz mu go puścić. Robi to z wielką radością. Słychać krzyk chłopaka, a ty głaszczesz Pioruna po głowie. - Czas się zabawić.- mruczy na te słowa. Wstajesz na jego grzbiecie i zeskakujesz robiąc salto do tyłu. Teraz i ty spadasz ku wodzie. Czkawka jak i pozostali jeźdźcy pękali ze śmiechu na sam krzyk Sączysmarka. A Hakokieł nic sobie z tego nie robił. Stoik już chciał wsiąść na smoka i złapać ich oboje, jednak został powstrzymany przez swoją żonę. - Lepiej patrz.- powiedziała przyglądając się całemu zajściu. Melodia spadała tuż przy boku chłopaka, który zaczął ją na całe gardło przepraszać i obiecywał iż to się nigdy nie powtórzy. Szatynka chwilę rozmyślała, a po chwili wydając z siebie ryk Wandersmoka spojrzała na swoje stopy. Piorun wystrzelił niczym strzała. Złapał chłopaka a dziewczyna dalej spadała. Nie bała się, robiła to wiele razy. Smok puścił chłopaka nad smoczą akademią i poleciał złapać swą panią, którą dzieliły metry od zetknięcia z wodą. Pochwycił ją w ostatniej chwili, i tak samo jak chłopaka zrzucił ją nad smoczą akademią, tylko iż ona wylądowała na nim. Podniosła się i patrząc na niego powiedziała. - I ty niby zwiesz się nieustraszonym wojownikiem? Chyba w snach… Nastał wieczór. Rodzeństwo Haddock siedziało w domu, Czkawka czekał aż ojciec pozwoli im opuścić dom, musiał przecież iść po Astrid, ale nie! On też musi wysłuchiwać kazania kierowanego do jego siostry, które go wcale nie dotyczyło! Podniósł się ze schodów i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Stoik przerwał mówić do córki i odezwał się do syna. - A ty niby gdzie?! Jeszcze nie skończyłem! - Tato, to nie ze mną masz do pogadania, tylko z nią. A ja idę po Astrid. - E źle, debilu. Powinieneś powiedzieć „ Idę po moją narzeczoną” a nie tylko „ Idę po Astrid”.- miała nadzieje iż to matka słyszy, może uda jej się wymknąć kiedy będzie brata zapytywać pytaniami dlaczego jej nie powiadomił i tego typu. I los się do niej uśmiechnął. Valka weszła do domu akurat kiedy informowała ojca o tym iż brat i Astrid są zaręczeni. - Czemu ja zawsze dowiaduje się na końcu w naszej rodzinie, mogę wiedzieć? Synu kiedy miałeś nas poinformować?- Czkawka podrapał się po głowie, rozglądając się za siostrą, która może by mu pomogła. Jak się okazało Melodia wymykała się z domu. - Powiem później. Śpieszę się!- krzyczysz, wybiegając z domu. Rozglądasz się, jednak nigdzie nie widzisz siostry. Wzruszasz ramionami i już po chwili biegniesz pod drzwi od domu Astrid. Wyciągasz dłoń, pukając. Po chwili drzwi otwiera ci wuj dziewczyny. - Dobry wieczór, czy zastałem Astrid?- pytasz, prostując się i delikatnie uśmiechając w stronę wojownika. Ten jedynie przytakuje, zapraszając cię do środka a samemu wychodząc. Z uśmiechem na ustach powoli wchodzisz na schody, nie chcesz wystraszyć puki co Astrid, która by mogła wyskoczyć na ciebie z toporem. Powoli dotykasz drzwi i jak najciszej je otwierasz. Widzisz siedzącą przed lusterkiem blondynkę, która jak zwykle robi a raczej stara się zrobić warkocza. A czemu stara? Cóż może tego po niej nie widać, ale w środku cała była w nerwach. Nie co dzień zostaje się narzeczoną przyszłego wodza! Czkawka pojawia się za nią, kładąc dłonie na jej dłoniach, powstrzymuje ją przed dalszym robieniem warkocza. - Czkawka!- krzyczysz i podskakujesz na krzesełku. - No cześć piękna. Powiedz, czemu nie zostawisz ich rozpuszczonych?- pytasz bawiąc się kosmykiem jej włosów. Chcesz coś powiedzieć, jednak nie możesz. Dalej masz w głowie dzisiejszy poranek, kiedy to ci się oświadczył. - Ponieważ wojowniczka nie powinna mieć rozpuszczonych włosów, które by jej jedynie przeszkadzały podczas walki. - No to sensowna odpowiedź, muszę przyznać, ale i tak uważam iż ślicznie ci w rozpuszczonych. - Ach czyli mam rozumieć iż w warkoczu to już nie jest mi do twarzy?- pytasz z lekką ironią zakładając dłonie na piersiach. Odwracasz się w jego stronę a ten całuje cię w usta, wplatając palce w twe rozpuszczone włosy. Przysuwasz jej twarz jeszcze bliżej swojej, jeśli jest to możliwe, pogłębiając pocałunek. Po chwili odsuwasz się od niej, jednak dalej nie wyjmujesz dłoni z jej włosów. - Oczywiście iż w warkoczu wyglądasz bardziej uroczo i słodko, tylko że kiedy masz rozpuszczone włosy, łatwiej można robić to podczas pocałunków, bez obawy iż rozwalę ci warkocza. - Och przestań gadać głupoty.- mówisz, wbijając się w jego wargi. Podnosisz się z krzesełka i od razu powalasz go na łóżko nie przerywając pocałunku, który z każdą sekundą stawał się bardziej namiętny. Na szczęście, albo raczej nieszczęście krzyki mieszkańców nie nadawały romantyzmu tej chwili. Dlatego z wielkim trudem Astrid oderwała się od Czkawki. Jednak ten nie chce tego przerywać, kładzie dłonie na twoich plecach, przyciągając bliżej siebie. - A można to wiedzieć dokąd się wybieramy skowronku?- kładziesz dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, opierając na nich brodę. - Włosy uczesać.- odpowiadasz, cmokając go w brodę, na której widniał niewielki zarost. - To siadaj.- nakazał ci, a ty ze śmiechem siadasz pomiędzy jego nogami. Czkawka zaczyna robić ci małego warkoczyka a po chwili zabiera się za normalnego. Opierasz się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową, wdychając. Dalej nie dowiedziałaś się kto jest wybrankiem Melodii. - Czkawka… mam takie małe pytanie.- zaczynasz niepewnie, chłopak jedynie mruczy pytająco, dalej robiąc warkocza.- Powiedz…. Wiesz kto jest miłością twojej siostry?- Czkawka parsknął śmiechem, słysząc to pytanie, ale wolał odpowiedzieć, niż mieć gniew Astrid zamiast jej miłości. - Cóż od dziesięciu lat jest narzeczoną Dagura, ponieważ jak się okazało, kiedy byli na podpisywaniu traktatu pokojowego, mała Melodia jak to dziecko chciała się bawić, no i co? Podeszła do mnie i Dagura, kiedy to ten wymyślał co by mi zrobić a kiedy się odwrócił i ujrzał małą to normalnie się rozczulił i zaczął być dla niej miły! Więc od tego czasu ta dwójka jest zaręczona a ślub wezmą kiedy młoda skończy dwadzieścia lat. I oto jak Melodia zakochała się wcześniej niż ja. Proszę skończyłem.- mówisz całując ją w szyję. Astrid była w szoku. Że niby jej przyjaciółka i Dagur?! Dalej nie mogła tego pojąć, ale jeśli jest szczęśliwa to nie powinna nic mówić tylko cieszyć się wraz z nią. - Dzięki. Dobra chodźmy, bo zaczną nas szukać.- chcesz wstać, jednak zielonooki ci to uniemożliwia. - Mi się nigdzie nie śpieszy. Jak dla mnie to możemy się zmyć z tej nudnej balangi w Twierdzy i…- zacząłeś wodzić nosem po jej szyi, gdy nagle do pokoju dziewczyny bez pukania wkroczyła Melodia z pozostałymi jeźdźcami. - O nie bracie, ja sama nie będę siedzieć i się nudzić. Cześć Astrid.- podchodzisz do brata i zrzucasz go z łóżka kumpeli. Heather podeszła do Astrid i też ją pociągnęła w swoją stronę. Wyszliście z domu Hoffersonów i udaliście się do twierdzy, gdzie wszyscy na was czekali. Melodia i Czkawka zostali pociągnięci do swoich rodziców. Czkawka usiadł pomiędzy ojcem a Albrechtem a Melodia pomiędzy matką a Dagurem. Głosy na sali ucichły a wódz Wandali podniósł się z miejsca. Spojrzał najpierw na swojego syna a później na córkę i z uśmiechem rozpoczął przemowę. -… Oprócz kolejnego podpisania rozejmu świętujemy urodziny moich dzieci jak i przekazanie wodzostwa mojemu synowi.- Czkawka podniósł się patrząc na ojca. Był pewien iż kiedyś nadejdzie ten dzień iż zostanie wodzem, ale nie myślał iż nastąpi on aż tak szybko. Ludzie krzyczeli z radości, wiwatowali na cześć nowego wodza, jednak stary wód puki co będący obecnym wodzem ich uciszył.- Oraz co wreszcie nastąpiło zaręczyny Czkawki i Astrid.- na tę wieść ludzie stali się jeszcze głośniej. Po tym ogłoszeniu ludzie zaczęli gratulować przyszłemu małżeństwu, składali życzenia rodzeństwu no i oczywiście gratulowali Stoikowi i Valce takich cudownych dzieci. Melodia popatrzyła na Dagura, który się do niej uśmiechnął. - Niezły rzut toporem młoda. - Ach dziękuje. Uczyłam się od najlepszych.- mówisz opierając głowę na dłoni. - Powiedz jeśli będziesz chciała się pozbyć tego idioty, który cię zdenerwował.- śmiejesz się dotykając jego ramienia. Na dorosłych nie robi to już wrażenia. Każdy z nich wie o tym iż są razem, tylko pokolenie Czkawki i Melodii nie wie. Sączysmark podszedł do nich w celu porwania Melodii na siłowanie się na ręce, jednak został zatrzymany przez Dagura, rzuceniem w jego stronę nożem. - Czego chcesz Smarku?- pytasz uśmiechając się do wodza Berserków. Ten zaczął bawić się nożem, patrząc na chłopaka uważnie. - Ty krasnalu nie mów tak do mnie. Siłowanie na ręce jest. Idziesz?-podnosisz się a mężczyzna ci się uważnie przygląda. - Po co iść, skoro można się siłować tu i teraz. To jak? - Nie chciałem abyś na oczach wszystkich płakała. - Obejdzie się. Ej ludzie!- krzyczysz chcąc przykuć uwagę wszystkich. Nie udało się więc wstajesz na stole i ryczysz na całe gardło jak Wandersmok. Podziałało.- Kto chce widzieć jak pokonuje Sączysmarka w siłowaniu na ręce proszę o podejście do stołu!- zeskakujesz i lądujesz po drugiej stronie stołu, blisko ognia. Twój smok wstaje za tobą, chroniąc przed płomieniami. Jorgenson przesuwa talerze wraz z kuflami na bok i kładąc rękę na stole czeka na ciebie. - Dagur będziesz sędzią?- pytasz a mężczyzna jedynie posyła ci uśmiech, który oznaczał „tak”. Związujesz włosy w kitkę, kładziesz rękę obok ręki przeciwnika, chwytacie się za dłonie i czekacie na star. Dagur rzucił nożem w stuł co oznaczało aby zaczęli. Dziewczyna udawała iż nie daje rady, a kiedy dzieliły jej dłoń centymetry od zetknięcia stołu, użyła całej swojej siły i tym samym to ręka chłopaka była przyciskana do stołu. Chłopak zażądał rewanżu, który to on wygrał. Za trzecim razem oboje zostaliście popchnięci przez bliźniaki, przez co wasze usta się ze sobą spotkały. Od razu od siebie odskoczyliście, Melodia wcześniej dała czarnowłosemu po twarzy, a następnie uderzyła twarz Mieczyka o stół z całej siły. - Już bym wolała pocałować Szepczącą Śmierć niż ciebie!- mówisz wycierając usta….. Przyjęcie dobiegało końca. Rodzina Haddock żegnała się z gośćmi w porcie. Melodia tuliła się do Dagura, nie chciała aby płynął. Tak dawno go nie widziała a teraz na pewno ojciec jej nie puści po akcji ze Sączysmarkiem. Wódz Berserków pocałował narzeczoną w czoło, jednak ta po chwili pocałowała go w usta. Przez chwilę stali tak zagłębiając się w tym pocałunku, jednak wszystko co dobre musi się kiedyś skończyć. Dlatego na pożegnanie po prostu przytulili się do siebie. - Jak będziesz mogła to przyleć.- szepczesz jej do ucha nim nie znikasz na swoim statku. Poczekali aż statki nie zniknęły im z widoku nim nie ruszyli do domu. - Jeśli myślisz iż ci się upiecze to źle myślisz.- usłyszała jeszcze od ojca nim nie weszli do domu. Całą noc można było słyszeć kazanie Stoika. *** No niestety nikt nie zgadł, szkoda, no ale mam nadzieje iż moje oświadczyny wam się spodobają. Szkoda iż trzeba iść do szkoły ;( Część 5 Tak więc następnego dnia Melodia była niczym trup na zajęciach. - Może powinnaś iść do domu i się zdrzemnąć?- proponował kiedy wchodzili do Akademii. - Nie, czuje się znakomicie…- zakryła twarz dłonią, ukrywając ziewanie. - No nasze gratulacje!- krzyknął Śledzić przytulając do siebie Astrid, która jak się okazało stała za Czkawką. Pozostali też osobiście złożyli im gratulacje, a dziewczyny zaczęły wypytywać o datę ślubu. Jednak ktoś musiał spytać się o Melodię i Dagura i tym kimś był Mieczyk. Od razu dziewczyna stała się centrum zainteresowania a jedyną jej odpowiedzią było wielkie ziewnięcie. Piorun podrzucił swoją panią a kiedy ta była na jego grzbiecie zaniósł ją do domu… Dni mijały niemiłosiernie szybko. Czkawka został wodzem, jednak zawsze mógł liczyć na pomoc ojca, jak i siostry. Jego matka wraz z Astrid i dziewczynami zajęły się ślubem jak i weselem a Melodia nocą poślubną. Czkawka pomagał właśnie Pyskaczowi w kuźni gdy nagle poczuł czyiś ciężar na plecach, jak się okazało była to jego siostra. - Czego Melodia? Nie widzisz iż jestem zajęty.- kończył właśnie siodło na Koszmara Ponocnika, bo poprzednie było za mocno przypalone i no po prostu zużyte. - Nie, nie widzę. Ja tu akurat z ważną sprawą jakbyś nie wiedział. A mianowicie co do waszej nocy po…- zakrył jej usta dłonią. - Poczekaj chwilę, przed kuźnią ok? Za pięć minut do ciebie przyjdę.- mówisz szybko kończąc swoją prace. Poinformował Pyskacza iż niedługo wróci, tylko musi coś załatwić i wyszedł. Chwycił siostrę za ramię, pociągnął w stronę Szczerbatka, który był gotowy do lotu. Wsadzasz ją na swojego smoka i lecicie tylko wam znane miejsce. Po kilku minutach diabelskiego lotu jesteście na miejscu. Schodzicie ze smoka, który zaczyna zabawę w trawie. - No słucham. - Może trochę milej co?- mówisz zakładając dłonie na piersiach.- Mniejsza. A więc chodzi o to iż na naszej wyspie nie ma miejsca, gdzie nikt by was tam nie znalazł, a poza wyspę nie mogę lecieć, sam wiesz, zakaz taty. - Ja ci ten zakaz na chwilę obecną zawieszam, ale po znalezieniu miejsca znów jest aktywny. - Zgoda.- chwytasz jego dłoń i nią mocno potrząsasz. Wsiadacie na Szczerbatka i wracacie do wioski. Podrzucasz tylko siostrę pod dom ukochanej i wracasz do Pyskacza…. W dzień ślubu obowiązki wodza przejął na powrót Stoik. Każdy się denerwował a zwłaszcza młoda para. Melodia najpierw pomogła matce przy przygotowaniach brata, z czego musiała się śmiać, kiedy gadał jakieś głupoty o tym iż może Szczerbatek go za chwilę polizać i go ubrudzi lub iż Astrid gdy go zobaczy zacznie się z niego śmiać. A kiedy Czkawka został skończony Valka poszła przygotować z dziewczynami Astrid, wcześniej nakazując Melodii pilnować brata. Ta oczywiście się naburmuszyła i zaczęła nabijać z brata. A najbardziej to z jego nocy poślubnej. - Ale wiesz bracie jak masz się do tego zabrać prawda? No wiesz to twój pierwszy raz tak samo jak i Astrid. A wiesz jak ona reaguje na ból….- przerywasz jej rzucając w nią poduszką. - Możesz się zamknąć? Już i tak jestem zdenerwowany, nawet bez twojej pomocy. - Do usług. Ja cię tylko informuje. Bracie, słuchaj.- usiadła poważniejąc.- Nie denerwuj się. Ja rozumiem iż nie wiesz jak do tego się zabrać, ale wiedz iż ci pomogę jak zawsze. Przekonasz się jak będziecie na nocy poślubnej. I nie mów mi iż się boisz iż nie spodoba jej się twoje ciało, bo cóż ja wiem jak wyglądasz bez górnej części i powiem, że nie ma na co narzekać, zmieniłeś się przez te pięć lat i to widać. To raczej do kobiety należy martwienie się o wygląd a nie facetowi.- zaśmiałeś się mimowolnie. - Masz racje. Dzięki siostra. Nie wiem co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił. - No ja też nie wiem Czkawuś. A bo zapomnę, a potem nie chce tego dawać ojcu. Tu masz moje strategię, które radzę ci po twoim powrocie przejrzeć inaczej będziesz martwy. No a teraz czas ruszać! Ojciec zapewne na nas czeka.- podchodzisz do niego i chwytając za dłoń wyciągasz z pokoju a następnie z domu. Biegniecie przez krótką chwilę, nim nie docieracie do twierdzy. Jak się okazuje wszyscy już tam są. Czekacie już jedynie na przyszłą panią Haddock. Dziewczyna przybyła po chwili. Była ubrana w sięgającą ziemi niebieską suknię, na prawym ramieniu znajdowała się bransoletka z niebieskimi kamieniami, w pasie przeplatał ją pas na której klamrze widniał pysk Śmiertnika Zębacza. Wszyscy ucichli. Nikt nie wyobrażał sobie ujrzeć Astrid Hofferson w sukience! Blondynka poprawiła grzywkę, Melodia kopnęła Niemego Svena a ten zaczął grać. Ruszyła, starała się zachować równy oddech oraz spokojną twarz. Każdy przyglądał się jej gdy szła a najbardziej Czkawka. Chłopak śledził jej każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy gest, nie mogąc uwierzyć iż za chwilę ta oto cudna wojowniczka i niesamowita kobieta będzie należeć do niego a on do niej. Melodia spojrzała morderczym spojrzeniem na bliźniaki oraz Sączysmarka. Na szczęście obok nich siedział Śledzik i Valka, więc na pewno ich przypilnują. Gdy niebieskooka dotarła do ukochanego i Stoika, szatyn ujął delikatnie jej dłoń i przez cały czas trzymał. Jej dotyk dodawał mu odwagi tak samo było z nią….( sorry, ale jako tako nie potrafię dobrze opisywać ślubów, wesela jeszcze, jeszcze więc wybaczcie, ale sami musicie sobie to wyobrazić ;*) -… A więc ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Chyba wiecie co teraz.- ludzie się mimowolnie zaśmiali. Czkawka złapał ukochaną w talii, i jednym szybkim ruchem przyciągnął do siebie zatapiając swoje usta w jej wargach. Ludzie zaczęli bić brawa, krzyczeć z radości a niektórzy nawet płakali. Wśród tych płaczących była Valka oraz Pyskacz. Gdy gołąbeczki się od siebie oderwały, Melodia do nich podeszła i zaczęła. - No to moje gratulacje! Wreszcie znalazłeś sobie żonę bracie.- znów wszyscy się zaśmiali, wliczając to parę młodą.- No, ale co tu dużo mówić, niech rozpocznie się zabawa na cześć nowożeńców!- tym razem wszyscy wstali krzycząc i klaszcząc głośno w dłonie. Melodia zawiesiła dłonie na ich szyjach przyciągając do siebie i całując w policzki…. Wszyscy już zajęli miejsca i zaczęli jeść oraz pić. W pewnym momencie na stół weszła Melodia i krzycząc na całe gardło wróciła na siebie uwagę wszystkich oraz ich uciszyła. - Dobra ludziska! Wszyscy znamy tradycję, jaka od zawsze panuje na weselach. Jako iż no cóż, przegrałam z mymi kochanymi rodzicami to do mnie należy wykonanie tego zaszczytnego zadania.- zeskoczyła całując najpierw brata w usta, później była Astrid a po niej ich smoki. Na koniec podeszła do Dagura, który dostał od niej ostatniego całusa. Gdy się od niego odsunęła przetarł dłonią usta, chcąc się pozbyć tego obleśnego smaku smoczej śliny. Na jego reakcje wszyscy się zaśmiali a Melodia uderzyła go ze śmiechem w ramię. Nawet smoki śmiały się w ten swój rozkoszny sposób. Później rozpoczęły się różne zabawy z udziałem młodych, ale najważniejszą częścią był ich pierwszy taniec. Wyszli na środek, każdy na nich spoglądał. Stoik chwycił żonę za rękę a ta ze łzami radości spojrzała na niego a później na swoje dziecko. Ludzie zaczęli grać a młodzi szykowali się do rozpoczęcia tańca i śpiewania. Przyłożyli swoje przedramiona i rozpoczęli tym samym taniec. - I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey if you will promise me your heart...- spojrzał na ukochaną z wielką miłością w oczach, którą odwzajemniła, dołączając się do niego w tej pieśni. - And love me for eternity. My Dearest One, My Darling Dear, your mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me.- kręcili się, zmieniając co chwile dłonie i uśmiechając do siebie. - But I would bring you rings of gold, and even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me! - I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold...- kucasz a blondynka kręci się naokoło ciebie, mierzchniąc przy okazji twoje włosy. - I only want you near me!- podnosisz się otaczając ją swoimi ramionami i kręcąc naokoło jej osi. Po chwili ludzie się do was przyłączają zarówno jak i do tańca jak i śpiewu. - To love and kiss, to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all my sorrows and all nights, I’ll keep your love inside me! I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life If you will marry me!- na sam koniec unosisz ukochaną do góry, kręcąc się z nią. Patrzysz na niego, kładąc dłonie na jego twarzy i całując w usta. Postawiasz ją na ziemi, przyciągając bliżej siebie i nie przerywając pocałunku. Melodia przechyliła delikatnie głowę, uśmiechając się mimo wolnie. Była szczęśliwa i to jeszcze jak! Po chwili spojrzała na Dagura. Miała nadzieje iż i ich ślub będzie niesamowitą chwilą w ich życiu. Po chwili z nienacka się do niego przytuliła, ten otoczył ją ramieniem, całując w czoło…. Gdy wesele dobiegło końca, ludzie zaczęli wracać do domów, kiedy tylko mijali przy wyjściu młode małżeństwo życzyli im wszystkiego dobrego itp. Ostatnimi osobami był Dagur a z nim ledwo co stojąca na nogach Melodia. - No to ja… wam życzę udanej… nocy poślubnej…. Piorun was tam zamiecie…- paplała co chwilę ziewając. Czkawka i Astrid oblali się rumieńcem na co Dagur zaniósł się śmiechem. Złożył im po raz kolejny gratulację, wziął narzeczoną na ręce i ruszył do jej domu, gdzie przekazał ją Stoikowi. A nowożeńcy cali w nerwach, czego po sobie nie pokazywali, wsiedli na smoka siostry Czkawki, zostawiając Szczerbatka i Wichurę pod jej opieką. Gdy gad poczuł ciężar na sobie, rozprostował skrzydła i mrucząc wystartował. Obojgu przypomniał się ich pierwszy wspólny lot na Szczerbatku. Tak samo jak wtedy na niebie było pełno gwiazd, rozświetlających drogę. Nic do siebie nie mówili ponieważ słowa mogłyby zepsuć magię tej chwili. Astrid oplotła ramionami chłopaka w pasie, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu. Po ciele chłopaka przeszły przyjemne dreszcze. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc przed siebie. Lot trwał czterdzieści minut, których zakochani nie odczuli. Dla nich czas się zatrzymał. Znajdowali się na nieznanej im wyspie. Wylądowali na małej polance, ukrytej przez skały i drzewa. Do ich uszu doszedł dźwięk wodospadu, który ujrzeli wraz z tyłem drewnianej chatki. Zeszli z grzbietu smoka, który poszedł spać do pobliskiej jaskini. Astrid poprawiła grzywkę, spoglądając na chłopaka. Czekała aż weźmie ją na ręce, zgodnie ze zwyczajem. Zielonooki przejechał dłonią po włosach, chcąc się uspokoić. Dziewczyna traciła z kolejną minutą cierpliwość. Gdy miała go uderzyć, została uniesiona do góry. Chłopak nic nie mówił, tylko szedł przed siebie. W ciszy przekroczyli próg domu. W środku unosił się delikatny zapach kwiatów, wszędzie stały zapalone świece, niedawno co ktoś je zapalił. Czkawka postawił ukochaną na ziemi, odwrócił się zamknąć drzwi. Gdy odwrócił się w stronę blondynki, ta pocałowała go w usta. Chciała aby zatracił się w tej chwili, by się zrelaksował, jednak nie udało się. Dlatego postanawiasz spróbować czegoś co nigdy nie zawodzi. Zakładasz dłonie na piersiach, delikatnie przymrużasz powieki i jedynie patrzysz na niego. Wiesz iż długo nie wytrzyma i coś zrobi. Dobrze wiedziałaś. Nie wytrzymał nawet pięciu minut. - Możesz przestać! Błagam nie rób takiej miny gdy staram się kontrolować! - To może zapomnij o kontrolowaniu i zmuś mnie abym tak nie robiła. To jak Czkawka? - Czy wiesz o co ty mnie prosisz?- jedynie mu przytakujesz.- Jeśli zacznę to nie przestanę tak szybko Milady. Astrid ja jedynie nie chce zrobić ci krzy….- nie pozwalasz mu dokończyć zatykając jego usta swoimi. Tym razem się nie kontrolujesz. Pozwalasz pożądaniu przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem. Kładziesz dłoń na jej policzku. Drugą w talii przyciągając ją bliżej siebie. Blondynka rozpuściła warkocza, jednocześnie przejeżdżając swoim językiem po twoim podniebieniu. Przesuwasz dłonią powoli, dotykając jej pośladków, jednak nie zatrzymujesz na nich swej wędrówki. Gdy docierasz do jej lewego uda, wsuwasz delikatnie dłoń pod materiał sukienki. Po jej ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Kładziesz dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, rozpinając guziki koszuli, a już po chwili dotykasz dłonią jego gołej i umięśnionej klatki piersiowej. Przesuwasz dłońmi do góry, pozbywając się materiału z jego ramion, zmuszając go tym do puszczenia cię. Po chwili oderwałaś się od niego, patrząc mu w oczy z pożądaniem. Łapiesz go za brodę, przysuwając się blisko jego twarzy. Mruczysz mu uwodzicielsko do ucha, chwytasz jego pasek od spodni i ciągniesz za sobą w stronę łóżka. Potykasz się, upadając na Astrid a z nią na łóżko. Blondynka mimowolnie wybucha śmiechem, który cię podnieca. Chwytasz w palce kosmyk jej włosów, całując go. Opierasz jedną rękę nad jej głową, spoglądając jej w oczy z wielkim uczuciem. Niebieskooka dotyka opuszkami palców jego policzka, przejeżdżasz po jego ustach. Chłopak całuje twój opuszek palców a ty chwytasz go za tą wargę. Wiesz iż się z tobą droczy i z chęcią byś się dalej pobawił, jednak już za długo się kontrolowałeś. Przejeżdżasz językiem po tym palcu, następnie delikatnie go gryziesz. Zabierasz dłoń, całując go w usta z wielką namiętnością. Oplatasz go nogą w pasie i jednym, silnym ruchem, przekręcasz na drugą stronę. teraz to ty znajdujesz się na nim, siadając na nim okrakiem. Pochylasz głowę w lewą stronę, ty za to podpierasz się na dłoniach, zaczynając składać pocałunki na jej szyi, schodząc na ramię, z którego zsuwasz ramiączko sukienki samymi wargami. Z drugim pomaga ci dłoń, która delikatnie muska jej jedwabistą skórę. Gdy po chwili materiał sukienki leży pognieciony na podłodze, ty zaczynasz przyglądać się jej idealnemu ciału. Dziewczyna mimowolnie zasłoniła ramionami piersi. Po prostu wstydziła się swojego ciała. Cmokasz jej szyję, powoli odsłaniając jej piersi. - Jesteś przepiękną kobietą Astrid.- mówisz to patrząc jej w oczy.... Leżeliście cali spoceni, wykończeni, ale i szczęśliwi. Twoja głowa leżała na jego klatce piersiowej, palcami wystukiwałaś jakiś rytm, przy jego sercu. Całujesz ją we włosy, głaszcząc je, a po chwili jeździsz palcem po jej plecach. Rysujesz na nich palcem, co się podoba dziewczynie. Całuje cię w brodę, podnosząc się i po chwili całując w usta. Po chwili odrywasz się od niego i z wielką miłością mówisz. - Kocham cię Czkawka.- łzy mimowolnie lecą ci z oczu. Czkawka jedynie się uśmiechnął, ścierając łzy pocałunkami. Przyciąga twoją twarz do jego klatki piersiowej, chowając twarz w twoich włosach mówi. - Ja ciebie też kocham Astrid….. Sześć lat później…… Na Berk jak zawsze było słychać ryki smoków. Ludzie cieszyli się, smoki bawiły itp. Jednak w pewnym domu dwoje ludzi dalej sobie słodko spało. Astrid tuliła się do klatki piersiowej męża, ten otaczał ją w talii ramieniem. I spali by tak gdyby nie pewna dziewczynka. Była to Katri ich czteroletnia córeczka. Oczy miała po matce, włosy były mieszanką obojga. Z nienacka na nich skoczyła budząc ich do życia. Kobieta ziewnęła całując córkę we włosy, a Czkawka pocałował ją a później dziewczynkę. - Dobry.- mówicie jednocześnie, przez co zaczynacie się śmiać. Mała patrzy na was swoimi wielkimi oczami, jakby na coś czekała. Gdy zauważyła iż nie wiecie o co jej chodzi sama wam powiedziała. - Kiedy będzie ciocia? - Niebawem.- gdy to mówisz na dachu domu coś ląduje. Myślisz iż to Szczerbatek, jednak jak się okazuje przez okno do waszej sypialni do środka wskakuje z uśmiechem Melodia a za nią jej kochany Piorun….. *** No witam was kochani! Jeśli chcecie przeczytać dokładnie noc poślubną Hiccstrid to zapraszam na http://keeps-on-growing.blogspot.co.uk/2014/09/czas-dorosnac-v.html . To koniec tego opowiadania, jednak jeszcze będzie można przeczytać moje opowiadania na tej wiki. Mam nadzieje iż się wam spodoba. Do następnego ;* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone